warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Come Together
come together a special for mystic by myst. oa is echosmith Here we are, with our backs against the wall. We've got big city dreams, but we don't move from the asphalt. We run away, from our own imagination. But at the same time, we've got this amazing fascination. ~ "Wintergreen." I snap. "Wintergreen!" she finally opens her eyes, and I run over to her, using my tail to awaken her. "Lazuli." Wintergreen grumbles as she starts washing. "Okay, so here's the plan," I start. "'Kay." Wintergreen is still mad that I woke her up from her sleep. "We're finding the Mystic flower, right?" Wintergreen lights up at once. "Yes, the Mystic flower! The loners had a song about it." I look at her, perplexed. "Song?" "Oh, yes! A wonderful song, to be honest. Here, I'll sing it for you." I shake my head, but Wintergreen starts singing. "Out of the woods and down the bend," "Over the river and through the land." "Cross the large mountain and the water with sand." "The flower lays over yonder, east from the beginning." "The flower..." Wintergreen finishes her song and looks at me. I nod my head and smile. Not matter how ridiculous it might seem, that song was quite helpful. "So we need to go east from here, right?" I ask her. Wintergreen nods. "We need to go through the woods and to the mountain, and to the water-sand place." "And from there, we can get to the flower?" I ask, my excitement rising. "Yes!" Wintergreen exclaims. "I've been trying to go and search for the Flower, and now I finally have someone to travel with!" "So thanks to this information, we have a solid motive: find that Mystic Flower." I say firmly. Wintergreen looks deep in thought. "You got that, Wintergreen?" I ask her sternly. "Yeah..." "'Yeah' what?" Wintergreen smiles - something that seems so different but so similar at the same time. "I have a plan." ~ We've got hopes on the horizon. We can't stop from climbing the mountain. We're sick and tired of keeping silent. We are, we are, we are, ~ I climb into my nest, Wintergreen's plan running through my head. For once, I'm actually excited. And, I'm opening myself up to some cat. It's a nice change from being guarded and "mystical" to being like a beam of sunlight to Wintergreen. We've collected all the herbs, and there's a small pile next to me on might left. It's all prey - we hunted for most of the daylight hours. I smile - it feels so natural now. We could find paradise. We could become Legendary. We'd be the only ones who'd actually find the Mystic Flower. Cats would know me as Lapis Lazuli, instead of some random cat with a smooth pelt and lazuli-blue eyes. I can actually imagine it right now. It would be behind a lush green hill, full of wildflowers of all types. The sun would be shining brightly, showing us the way with it's golden rays. Wintergreen and I would be climbing up the tall hill, running and joking around together. I would be smiling, happy and carefree. That's the kind of cat I'd like to be. Someone that others like. Not some cat who others avoid as much as possible. It was a strike of luck that Wintergreen had wandered here. But the hill would be tall, and Wintergreen and I would race to the top. And on the top, we'd look at the beautiful scenery. On one of the hills, something glows. The Mystic Flower! We start running towards it, and as we get to it, we just stare. The blue fades into purple at the bottom, and soft, delicate petals shy away from Wintergreen and I as we look at it with wonder. And eventually, the flower would light up and open. And Wintergreen and I would be sharing it's powers and happiness. We'd be living in our own paradise. It would be... "Good night, Lazuli." Wintergreen mumbles sleepily, bringing me back to reality. "Good night, Wintergreen." ... perfect. I close my eyes, running into the land of my dreams. ~ We are gonna come together. We're gonna come together now. We are gonna run together. We're gonna turn it upside down. 'Cause with the smoke in the mirror, I can't see your face. So let's run to the fire escape. ~ I open my eyes to see the usual darkness of the cave. Today would've been a normal day. I would've moped around, stare at myself in the icy river, and explore the tunnels. But that was before Wintergreen was here. Things are different, now that I have a real companion. We're going to search for the Mystic Flower. "Wintergreen, let's get out of here." I say with a smile. "Wintergreen?" I look around until I spot her, curled up on the floor. "Wintergreen, Wintergreen!" I run up to her body, shaking her with my paws, and even resorting to slapping her. "Lazuli?" she blinks, her eyes till bleary from sleep. "Come on, Wintergreen. We're leaving this place." ~ We keep walking until I feel like I'll fall on the spot if I don't get some rest. "Wintergreen?" I ask. "Yes?" she replies dully. "Do your feet feel like they're going to fall off?" "Yes, Lazuli! Can we stop for a rest?" "Oh, yes please." The forest was starting to thin down, and I could see a field beyond the trees. "Should I go and hunt for something?" I offer. Wintergreen nods. I scout around for food, finally settling on two mice. "Wintergreennn" I whisper. It turns out that she fell asleep. I honestly can't blame her. Right now, I can feel the tiredness tugging at my eyes. "Wintergreen!" I hiss. She's up in a heartbeat. "Yes, Lazuli?" "Let's eat. We have a long journey ahead of us." I say, tossing her the mouse. She smiles, and we dig in, scarfing down the food ravenously. We start walking again. ~ "Lazuli, I'm tied." Wintergreen groaned. "So am I." I whined. I look up to see the sun start to go down. "Can we rest soon?" Wintergreen asked. "It's getting pretty late, and I'm getting tired. She lets out a huge yawn. "I need water." I say, realizing my throat is dry. "Well, there's a river right there-" Wintergreen starts. "River? I say, jumping. At once, Wintergreen understands what I mean. "You don't think-" "Come on!" I say. I start running, and I hear the patter of Wintergreen's paws as she races behind me. And sure enough, it's a river. "We need to jump." Jumping over less gracefully than I would've liked, I found a good place to sleep. "Good night, Wintergreen." I say drowsily. "Good night, Lazuli." Wintergreen was snoring in a matter of seconds. I lay there and stared at the sky. We were almost there. ~ Come together, We're gonna come together now. Who are they, with their so called innovations They hold on, like they found their own salvation. They shy away, from the slightest alteration. But at the same time, we've got the same fascinations. ~ "Lazuli." Wintergreen hisses. "Yeah?" "We need to go. Like right now." Wintergreen sounds scared. "What happened?" I whispered, jumping up instantly. "It's coming." Wintergreen whispers. "What is? Wintergreen!" I yelp. She's rooted to the spot. Her eyes are glazed over. "One." "Wintergreen!" "Two-" "WINTERGREEN!" She turns back to normal, and I look behind me to see a monster. "Three!" she screams. We both start running for our lives as the monster keeps going. We keep running, and running, and running. We finally come to a stop. "Owww." I complain, falling over. "My feet hurt, Lazuli." Wintergreen breathes, falling over. "Same here. But we need to hunt. Ca you go for it?" "Fine." Wintergreen says after some whining. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. ~ I'm back on the hills. The mystic flower lays glittering in front of me. I just stare at it. It's too pretty for some cat like me to touch. The colors are all just blended like magic. It's gorgeous. "Lazuli!" a voice calls behind me. "Lazuli? Lapis Lazuli!" "Wintergreen?" "Wake up, Lazuli!" And with that, I open my eyes. ~ We start walking again, but this time, I don't let my tiredness get to me. That dream. That flower. It's real. I can tell. I hear the crashing of water on rocks when the sun goes down. "Wintergreen, come on! Just a little farther." "Fine." Wintergreen trudges along, and soon the water comes into view... ... it's surrounded by sand. Sand near water. I start running, and Wintergreen follows, perplexed. "We've found it! We've found the sand near water." Wintergreen smiles as we run along. ~ We've got hopes on the horizon. We can't stop from climbing the mountain. We're sick and tired of keeping silent. We are, we are, we are, We are gonna come together. ~ "I can see the mountain in the distance!" Wintergreen points to the tall figure that is starting to rise. The chain out mountains are capped with snow, and you can see the untouched white stuff at it's peak. "Race you!" I saw, starting to run. "Not so fast!" Wintergreen says, dashing for the mountain. I move my pace up, and we're neck in neck when we reach the mountain. "So we'll have to climb it?" Wintergreen asks, rolling her head up. "Yep." I say, groaning. "It was stupid for you to start that race." "I know, Wintergreen, I know." I say, sighing. Small rocks outline the perimeter of the mountain. I watch as the rocks become bigger and bigger ... and ultimately harder to climb. "We've got each others' backs, alright?" I hiss to Wintergreen. "That's right, Lazuli." she nods her head, and I start. "I'll climb up first, and then I'll help you if you need it, alright? And vice-versa." "Alright!" Wintergreen sounds excited which immedeadtely puts me in a bad mood. How do you get excited when climbing a mountain? Seriously! "I'm going." Climbing up onto the rocks, I pull Wintergreen up. "Gotcha." I mutter, sighing. "Come on, Lazuli! Let's get up higher." She starts climbing at a good pace. I shake my head, a smile tugging at my lips. "Wintergreen! Wait for me!" I climb right after her. ~ "Whoa." Wintergreen whispered. She's right. Whoa. We're about halfway up the mountain when I called for a rest. Just because she's giddy with excitement doesn't mean that we don't need a rest. So I decided to go look for the scenery. Trees are spread out far and wide, and the grass rolls over the plain smootly, like a ripple in water. Hills start to form in the distance, and I count them. One, two, three ... seven. Just like my dream. I squint, edging a bit closer to the mountain edge. "Lazuli, be careful." Wintergreen whispers. "I will, I will." I mutter. Searching through the hills, I don't stop until I see a flash of light on something. A flower. The flower. The Mystic flower. Standing right there, in a hill so far away. "Wintergreen! Wintergreen!" she smiles at me. "I've found the Mystic Flower." I inch forward. "It's right there on the hill- AHH!" I slip of the edge, and almost go tumbling down. Thank goodness for Wintergreen. She holds me by the scruff, and I use my paws to haul myself onto safe ground again. "Never. Do. That Again. You hear me, Lapis Lazuli?" Wintergreen shakes her head with disappointment. That's enough to make me smile. "Come, Wintergreen. Let's get to the peak. Who knows what we'll see there! We might see the Mystic Flower even clearer!" Wintergreen lights up again, and we start climbing. Faster than before, because we know that it's real. Mystic Flower, here we come. ~ We're gonna come together now. We are gonna run together. We're gonna turn it upside down. 'Cause with the smoke in the mirror, I can't see your face. So let's run to the fire escape. Come together, We're gonna come together now. ~ 'Lazuli..." Wintergreen whines. "I'm tired." "We're almost to the top, Wintergreen. Be patient." I wince at my sharpness and I see sadness enter Wintergreen expression. The rock are taller and steeper - like we could fall over and topple to our deaths at any moment. Definitely not the kind of place I'd like to be in. I climb over one last rock before seeing the top of the mountsin, glistening white with snow, untouched by paw prints. "Wintergreen!" I hiss, just as she's climbing. "What?" she asks, nearly falling off the edge. I catch her just as she's about to give way. "It's the top, mouse brain." I roll my eyes. "Duh." "The top of the mountain?" Wintergreen perks up at once, and, immediately, she scrambles onto the rock, with no trouble. "Really?" I nod. "Of course, Wintergreen. What do you think I am, a liar?" "No, of course not, Lazuli! It's just that, uh..." Wintergreen shakes her head, and I can't help but laugh. She's the sort of cat who would remind me of a kit - strong, but carefree and very playful. I stare at her, amused. Wintergreen looks bewildered, and she's scuffles her paw on the rock. "I-uh, um... never mind, Lazuli, just leave it." She starts climbing the next rock, and she helps me up. We climb in silence after that, until the rocks stop piling up... and the ground is somewhat smooth again. We were climbing a slope - the slope to the very top of the mountain that we worked so hard to cover. "Race you, Lazuli!" Wintergreen calls, and she sprints upward, and I laugh as I catch up to her. "You should've thought carefully before you challenged me." I say playfully, pulling ahead. "Lazuli..." Wintergreen shakes her head, laughing. "Let's just get to the top of this stupid mountain; we'll be done after that." I pull ahead, and I nearly run over the side of the mountain when I reach the peak. I can see it - see it so clearly, that I feel like I should be able to reach for it, and take it back to my home in that cave... It's the mystic flower. Sitting in the distance over the hills. We're almost there. ~ Just let go, it's a free fall. We're almost home, it's a free fall. ~ The cool night air makes me shiver as I open my eyes. The wind is cold, and it seems to be snowing. Even curling up next to Wintergreen isn't enough to keep me at least remotely warm. It's way too cold for that. Knowing that we'll have to leave soon - we'll probably freeze if we don't leave in a few hours - I shake Wintergreen until she awakens. "Come on, we're going." "Wha...? Fine." she gets up unhappily and I start toward the edge of the mountain. Everything seems to spin when I look downwards as the mountain descends - farther than I can see. "Are we going down there?" Wintergreen whimpers. "Yes, Wintergreen. Come on. We'll go down slowly." I say, stifling a yawn. We start climbing down slowly, and we're almost halfway down by midday. "Can we sleep now?" Wintergreen asks, and I can tell that she's fighting to keep her eyes open. "Sorry, Wintergreen." I wince when she falls over. "But we should probably get to the bottom of the mountain before we sleep. We don't exactly know what lurks here." "But can we at least hunt?" Wintergreen asks when her stomach rumbles. I nod my head. "Get piece of prey and meet back here. Don't wander, Wintergreen. We don't want you to get lost." I run off to the right, in search of something juicy to eat. I end up finding two voles, and for good measure, I kill them both. There's always a chance that Wintergreen will not find any prey. It's just a precaution. But when I come back to our place, I gape as I see what Wintergreen has caught. It's a huge golden bird, with yellow feet, a sharp beak, and deep russet-colored feathers. "Whoa." I whisper, looking at Wintergreen with a new respect. She seems prideful, and honestly, I can't blame her. I drop my voles next to her bird, and I pull it between us. "You get first bite." I say, stepping back. "It was your kill after all." Wintergreen tentatively takes a small bite before taking another and another. She gives me a sheepish grin, her mouth full of food. "Sorry Lazuli. It was just so good." I shrug and take a bite too. Wintergreen is right; it's amazing. Different tastes just fill my mouth, everything seems sort of familiar, but so different in a way. After we finish it off, I pass her a vole. "Eat up. We won't be eating for a long time." she nods and eats each bite slowly, as if it's all too much. I guess it pretty much is. e start climbing gain, but at a faster pace. By nightfall, we're at the bottom of the mountain. I stagger to a crevice near the mountain, Wintergreen just a pace behind me. "I wanna go home, Lazuli." Wintergreen mutters before she's pulled under. "I know Wintergreen. I know." I curl up next to her a run into my dreams. ~ We are gonna come together. We're gonna come together now. We are gonna run together. We're gonna turn it upside down. ~ "So where are we going?" I follow Wintergreen, who is absolutely giddy with excitement. "The hills, Lazuli! That's where the flower is; you saw it yourself." I perk up at once when I hear the word "flower". Nothing will keep us from that flower. Not when I'm with Wintergreen. "Then what are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" I start running up the hill, and Wintergreen is right behind me. Wintergreen gets to the top before I do, and she yelps with delight. "Lapis Lazuli! Lazuliii!" she calls. I get up the hill and I gasp when I see what she meant. It was a deep blue, fading into a gorgeous purple. It look like a day lily, but even prettier. "Is that what I think it is?" I ask, not realizing that I was holding my breath before. "Lazuli, I think we found it." "The Mystic Flower." I start walking, fantasies taking over my usual sharpness. That's why I don't hear Wintergreen when she shouts at me to stop. I crash into something, and Wintergreen runs up to me. "Lazuli! Are you alright?" I nod and get up. "Well, what do we have here?" a voice says. I look up to see a pair of unsheathed claws coming for my face. ~ I use my legs to push Wintergreen away as I roll to the right. "What do you want?" I ask the cat as I dodge his attacks. "Well, I don't want you to get to the Mystic Flower." "But if you wanted it, you would've taken it!" I protest. "I'm a Mystic Guardian." I stare at him, the truth coming to the surface. Of course there would be guardians. It's a legendary flower! "And if I hurt you, you must become a guardian too." Wintergreen stands off to the side, and I manage to catch her attention. Jump on him from behind, I mouth, and she nods, creeping up on the tom. He doesn't seem to notice Wintergreen, and I'm thankful that I have his undivided attention. "So what happens if I hurt you?" I ask, keeping my gaze on Wintergreen. "You're free to go and take it." he says through gritted teeth. "But that won't happen, as you're trying to get past me, and I-" "NOW!" I yell, and Wintergreen jumps on him, sinking her unsheathed claws into his pelt. I scratch his nose for good measure. "Thank you for letting us through." And I sprint away - Wintergreen at my side - before the tom can stop us. ~ We are gonna come together. We're gonna come together now. We are gonna run together. We're gonna turn it upside down. 'Cause with the smoke in the mirror, I can't see your face. So let's run to the fire escape. Come together, We're gonna come together now. ~ "That was amazing, Lazuli!" Wintergreen breathes. I shrug. "I just have that effect." "But you beat him singlehandedly!" I stare at her. "No I didn't." "But you did, Lazuli!" "You helped too, Wintergreen. Stop acting like you're a nothing." "But I-" "Shh. Just don't." I come to a stop near the last hill, and I take a deep breath. "Here goes, Wintergreen. We're almost there." I start walking up the hill, and, closing my eyes, I imagine the Mystic Flower. ~ The flower would be a mystical day lily. The tips of the petals are a regal shade of royal blue - the exact color of Wintergreen's eyes. It goes down - and it starts to fade. But the next color is an even prettier color, a deep indigo. '' ''It glitters like a jewel, and I can literally see the sparkles on it. The insides look like they've been woven with gold; it's beautiful. And it just stands there, lone on the hill. '' ''It's alone. But powerful. Very powerful. It can grant wishes, dreams... ... make anything into reality! I could be free from my old life. I could start new, be a better cat. That's why I've come, after all. That's why... ~ "Lazuli. Look." Wintergreen's voice pulls me out of my daydream. "What?" I call. She looks back at me, her bright blue eyes twinkling like stars in the night sky. "We're here." "It's here?" "Yes. Just over there." she points to a short distance away, where I can clearly see the flower. We both start running at the same time, and I focus all my energy on getting there. We've done it. We've found the legendary Mystic Flower. ~ The End Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Sea's Songfics Category:Talking Dreams